wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Oceanshore
❄O C E A N S H O R E❄ Oceanshore now belongs to Arrow, talons off please! Coding is by Wolfy, do not steal or tamper with it, please!! : : ❄Appearance❄ If one was lucky enough to see this dragonet standing onstage the first thing that would come to you is his nervous expression on his rather beak-looking snout. Ocean's face REALLY looks like a seagull's. Glacier blue scales flash in the spotlights, shimmering like sunlight on snow and large wings spiraling from a faded looking sky blue at the tips to a slightly darker blue than his original one. Long limbs with sparkling white talons and blue webbing grip nervously to the microphone as he begins performing, and rather long hindlegs studded with deep cyan luminous stripes follow his sausage-like body. Deep blue eyes, filled with both anxiety and determination glitter in the white light, following the SeaWing as he continues his path around the stage. A very pale white-blue sail runs down his back and are almost transparent in the light, this is followed by a thick sail, but unusually thin and slender for a SeaWing's, being similar to a NightWing's than his own tribe, but no one seems bothered by that. Then there are more of his luminous stripes, flashing and eating away at the darkness with their cyan glow. These stud above his eyes, his wings and down his tail but, unusually, not on his front legs, only hind. A deep blue, soft and glimmering travels along with his tail, ending just before the tip of his tail and is sprinkled with a misty white here and there. Wide gills are displayed as the SeaWing turns from side to side and are a paler version of his main scales. At the end, when cheers and clapping talons erupt from the dark room, he bows, displaying his rather regal head, a deep sky blue from the rest of him. It's a rare occurrence, but on special occasions, this little dragonet will wear a cape, usually hiding his vast wings which actually can't carry him aloft for strange reasons. For Valentine's (or Cupid's Day as they say it where he lives) Day he'll wear a rosy red cape scattered with pink and blue hearts and tucked near the neck part of it, a rose, rid of it's spines. This is Oceanshore... : : ❄Personality❄ Alas, if one is to meet this fellow after his performances, anxious would be the first thing to come to mind, he would for one be considered socially awkward, not really knowing what to do if someone talks to him but freeze up. Oceanshore doesn't really know how to express his feelings verbally and it's rather hard for him to make decisions for himself nor does he really know what to exactly say to everyone. Most could consider him more on the nervous, quiet side, no he doesn't have smarts or incredible dancing capabilities or anything like that, he just considers himself just another SeaWing who has dumb problems in a life of being yelled at almost all the time. One would just suspect that anxiety is the only part of his personality that he actually has, however that is further from the truth, Ocean, although most of the time anxious on what others will say or think of his actions, is actual a nice friend to have around during emotional periods as he seems to most relatable dragon you could have and has utmost consideration towards everyone. Some may consider him quite a friendly, mostly cheery dragonet who just tries his best to do what he can for everyone although he doesn't exactly know how he's going to do just that and really he doesn't know how exactly to express his opinions or thoughts about anything no matter how hard he tries, he'll always tend to get anxious in the end. He has a love for music and theater, something that has inspired him since the very day he went into one of Lucid's famous theaters for a performance and has the dream of becoming one of those dragons, the ones dragons love, the ones someone would write or perhaps talk about everywhere, not just in the city of Lucid. But to Ocean, achieving that goal is hopeless, he says he doesn't have what it takes to be something like that and honestly doesn't think he'll ever cope with his anxiety no matter how hard he tries. Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767)